


The Newest Generation Of The Pack

by jordahparrish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Mostly the Stilinski children, Takes focus on the children of the pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: After leaving Beacon Hills, Stiles decided it best not to return, especially after creating a new family with Malia. However, many years down the line he takes his family to visit his father. He's amazed to find that the town that was once hell on earth has now changed to safe haven for Supernatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves and autistic character and I've looked into various posts of advice from autistic writers, I promise that I'm trying to write the character correctly and if you see any fault within the writing of the character please let me know. Thank you! :)
> 
> List of Children  
> Stiles and Malia: Robbie and Evelyn  
> Lydia and Jordan: Allison and Ava  
> Liam and Hayden: Elias  
> Scott and Kira: Mia  
> Isaac: Harley and Chloe  
> Matt and Cora: Caleb, Cadence, and Lucas  
> Jackson and OC (named Heidi): Amelia  
> Derek and Braeden: Leila  
> (Mason and Corey will also mostly like have a child but I haven't yet created that character)

Beacon Hills had changed, it was a clear change when Stiles drove back through the streets he used to know better than anything. The town seemed better, although he had no idea why. Stiles had planned on meeting his father, and perhaps if anybody else had stayed in Beacon Hills he’d meet them too, but he was pretty sure everybody else would have left. The last time he had seen any of his friends, the pack, was at his wedding. Even then, it was only Scott and Lydia that had showed up. The rest had been too busy to attend. Of course it hurt, but Stiles also had his college friends there, his regular non-supernatural college friends.

Driving his family into the town, the odd chill of Beacon Hills was no more to him, the vibrant town looked like a suburbian heaven as opposed to the supernatural nightmare it used to be. The feeling could not be anymore different for his wife.

“Here’s some song lyrics for you Evie,” Malia looked back from the passanger seat, “Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills, always gives me freakin’ chills. Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills, not a place for weekend thrills.”

“Nice rhyming,” Evelyn laughed, “but I’m not writing a song about this place.”

“She prefers songs about her broken heart,” Stiles joked from the driver’s seat.

“Please, I’m not Taylor Swift. I write about my experience.”

Robbie smiled over to his sister, “I like not being the only lonely one.”

Evelyn covered her mouth as she laughed, “we can be lonely together, Robs.”

Stiles let a smile show on his own face, he was glad he had raised his kids to be dependant on each other - it was far better than having two children who hated each other. He pulled into the driveway of his old childhood home, already aware that his father still lived there. He stopped the car and turned to look at his family, “right, remember to be nice to my dad.”

“Dad,” Evelyn scoffed, “we’re always nice.”

Robbie cupped his own face, “I’m lovely, and I love grandpa!”

“Same,” Evie grinned, “he’s the best.”

”I seem to recall last time grandpa came to visit, you taunted him to no end.”

”Last time we saw Grandpa, I was eleven,” Evelyn commented, “come on! I want to see grandpa!”

Stiles smiled to his daughter and then jumped out of the car, the other three followed and they rushed after him to the door of the house. Stiles knocked on the door and stepped back with his family, he smiled as the door opened. Surprisingly, however, it wasn’t his father’s face that he saw but rather a girl with long red hair tied back in a messy bun.

“Hello?”

Stiles cocked his head to the side, “uh… Who are you? My dad lives here…”

”Noah?” The girl smiled, “oh yeah, he’s here. My mom and I are visiting.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the girl, “right, well I’m his son obviously. Can we come in?”

”Of course,” she turned, “Noah! Your son is here!”

Stiles then heard another voice that clearly wasn’t his father, “Stiles is here?” 

Stiles looked back to Malia who was flashing a smile, “Lydia,” she whispered.

And just on cue, Lydia Martin came bounding around the corner, she grinned as she set eyes upon the group and threw out her arms, “oh my God it’s been so long!” She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Stiles, “you don’t seem like you’ve aged,” she turned to Malia and then moved forward to hug her, “and neither do you.”

Once the hugs were over she stepped back and looked at the family, “wow,” she looked at the son and daughter, “you have… The most beautiful family.”

“Thanks,” Stiles laughed softly, “why are you at my dad’s house?”

”Visiting,” Lydia shrugged, “Noah gets lonely sometimes, the pack always come to visit.”

“They drive to Beacon Hills just to comfort my dad, that’s so… Thanks?”

“What?” Lydia laughed, “no, Stiles, we all still live in Beacon Hills, you’re the only one who left.”

“I am?”

Lydia nodded, “yes, and you’ve missed so much. Beacon Hills has changed so much, but we’ll update you on that after you catch up with your dad!”

Stiles smiled to his friend and followed her through to another room where the girl, Lydia’s daughter, was sat next to Stiles’s father. Noah smiled as soon as he set eyes upon his son’s family.

“Hey,” he smiled up to them, “you actually came.”

”Of course I did,” Stiles smiled, “why wouldn’t I?”

”Because you didn’t come the other times,” Lydia’s daughter responded, “you sound like the worst son ever,” she stood up and glanced at the children, “how about we leave the adults to reconcile and I show you two around Beacon Hills? Well, the best parts of it.”

”I’d love that,” Evelyn nervously laughed and stepped towards the girl with her hand out, “I’m Evelyn, or Evie, or Eve, however many syllables you prefer.”

“Evie, you’re talking a lot,” Robbie nudged his sister, “you told me to tell you when you talk a lot, so I’m telling you. You’re talking a lot.”

“I love syllables,” the girl commented when Robbie finished, “as many syllables as it takes to get your attention. I’m Allison Natalie Parrish, or Allison, Alli, Al, however many you prefer,” she mimicked Evelyn’s words as she shook her hand.

“I’m Robbie,” he quickly added, “I’m her brother.”

“Hi Robbie,” Allison smiled to him, trying to catch his eyes initially, she stopped however when she realised he clearly wasn’t comfortable with it, “is it okay if I take them around town?” Allison glanced to the parents.

“As long as Robbie’s okay with that, then it’s fine,” Malia smiled to the girl.

“I would like to go with her, and Evie,” Robbie spoke to his mother, “I think she’s loud but she’s funny too.”

“Alright honey.”

Allison was happy to see both Evie and Robbie eager to walk with her, “alright, let’s get going then,” she led them to the door and held it open for both of them befor following them outside, “have you ever been told anything about Beacon Hills?”

”Mom said it’s not a place for weekend thrills,” Robbie answered quickly, he chuckled slightly as he looked over to his sister, “but she was being funny.”

”She was telling me to write a song about how horrible it is here.”

”It’s not horrible,” Allison’s eyes were wide, “Beacon Hills is now somewhat a safe haven for the Supernatural, it’s embraced here.”

”Embraced? Wait, does everybody know about the supernatural here?”

Allison nodded proudly, “we even have lessons about it, and an annual supernatural celebration, hosted by the one and only Scott McCall of course.”

“That’s dad’s friend,” Robbie clapped his hands together, “Evie, remember? Dad has a picture of him on the fridge, an-and Lydia, and mom too. It’s the picture of them, when they were in their Senior year.”

Allison smiled to the boy, “you know, I’ve heard of your father before. My mother speaks about him a lot, my father, not a big fan anymore.”

”Why not?” Robbie frowned, he loved his father so of course it would confuse him to hear that somebody didn’t like him.

“Because of how my mom talks about him,” she looked at the brother and sister, “it must be nice, to have a happy family.”

Evelyn placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder, “come on Allison, don’t take it out on us. We barely even knew about your mom before now.”

”Sorry,” Allison crossed her arms and sighed, “it just seemed like... Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound aggressive.” 

Evelyn smiled to the girl, “that’s okay. Look, if you need anybody to comfort you, I’ll be here.”

Allison copied Evelyn’s smile, “thanks, now come on - time for an adventure around Beacon Hills. You ever been here before?”

”Never.”

“Really? So your dad made solo visits to his dad?”

”Grandpa always came to us,” Robbie responded, “I don’t think dad wanted to return to Beacon Hills.”

”Right, right, because it was the terrifying town of supernatural horror,” Allison put on a mock voice and then grinned to the pair, “so, where to first. Coffee shop, park, or a friend’s house? Your choice.”

“Park,” Robbie interjected before Evelyn could get a word in, “I like parks. We have a park at home that I like a lot, mom and I go there on Mondays.”

“Good choice, now just so you’re aware - there used to be an institution where the park is, it was knocked down. The place had been abandoned for years, no patients, no doctors, so they knocked it down. Goodbye Eichen House, hello Eichen Park. Regular hang out spot for those seeking an adventure in the great wide somewhere.”

“Disney,” Robbie smiled, “that’s Beauty and The Beast, right?”

“Correct,” Allison giggled to him, “now if I’m right, you kids have timed your visit perfectly, a few of my friends should be at the park right around now.”

“A few of your friends,” Evelyn repeated, “so how many do you have in total?”

”Enough to keep a girl going,” Allison responded as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “if I have a fall out, I have others to fall back on. This lot are my favourite. Anyway, it’s not that far a walk, it’s a fun journey anyway.”

The siblings followed Allison willingly as she made her way along the sidewalk, she glanced back over her shoulder briefly, she smiled to Evelyn and then to Robbie. Evelyn wondered how much it would take to get Allison to smile at her like that more often. 

“Regularly, Harley will be attending the park with Caleb, Cadence, oh, and of course Eli.”

“Harley, Caleb, Cadence, and Eli,” Evelyn nodded, “sounds like a mixed group.”

”Let me break my friends down for you,” Allison continued, “Harley, Mr. Hot Stuff. Possibly the most gorgeous guy at Beacon Hills High School - I know what you’re thinking, every girl must like him, he must date every single girl at the school, some ridiculous white boy working his way through the girls. In fact, my gorgeous Harley boy is very openly bisexual. He’s also the most innocent boy in Beacon Hills High, he has yet to kiss another human or supernatural. My bets are on Caleb, they’ve been sharing some intense eye contact recently. And speaking of Caleb, another gorgeous specimen, along with his sister, Cadence. They’re twins and they’re both hot as fuck, I mean I would definitely do both of them if given the option. Cadence is gay, and Caleb is bi, so I mean I still have a shot with both of them. They have a little brother, Lucas, he’s a bit odd but sometimes if you get him at the right moment he had this really cute puppy dog smile,” the girl paused briefly, “and Eli, Eli is something special. His mother is the principal of the high school, his dad is the supernatural history teacher and also a member of Supernatural Security - most of our parents are in some way involved, my dad works alongside them seeing as he’s the sheriff. Eli is really into music, he plays guitar, and bass, and piano, as well as singing.”

”Now I have a major urgency to meet your friends,” Evelyn clapped her hands together, “I feel like Eli and I could get along, I play guitar too, and I sing, as well as writing songs.”

”She dances too,” Robbie added, “she’s really good at it.”

“Thank you, Robs,” Evelyn grinned to her brother, she looked back to Allison, “so, are you going to tell us the history of your friendship?”

”Well, since you asked,” she smiled, “Harley and I have been friends since we were about five, when his family moved to Beacon Hills - his father had lived here in the past but then moved to France and after that, ended up travelling around the world, London, Berlin, and even Samoa - where he met Harley’s mother. Unfortunately, the werewolf birth was too much for her and he was left to look after Harley alone. He moved again, back to England where he met another girl named Chloe. He clearly didn’t learn from the past, since the werewolf birth was also too much for her. She died, and he named their child after her. A few years later, he moved back here with Harley and Chloe, and reconciled with his old friends. Harley and I became friends instantly, we’ve had a few stumbles along the way but we’ve managed to keep up a perfect childhood friendship.”

“I‘ve never really had any friends,” Robbie commented sadly, “only Evie.”

Allison gave the boy a sympathetic look, “you’ll have friends here, I promise.”

”Continue the stories,” Evelyn begged, “how did you meet Caleb and Cadence? And Eli?”

”Caleb and Cadence moved to Beacon Hills a couple of years ago, to begin with they were seen as a threat, the children of a former psycho? Of course that would be a threat, but the calming call came when it was recognised that they were Hales, children of Cora Hale. Scott knew then that they were to be trusted, so the word was spread. Harley and I made peace with them, they were happy to be accepted by us. Then there’s Eli, he used to be the silent kid that people would be scared to talk to since his mom was the principal, but one day I heard him singing in a classroom and I rushed in and started freaking out about how good he was and - well he really hadn’t had a compliment like that before. He started sitting with us at lunch after that, we became a very good group of friends.”

“The most beautiful story in history,” Evelyn laughed, “honestly. I don’t have good backstories, only pity stories.”

“Well, you can add this to your good backstories, trust me you’ll love them.”

Robbie smiled to both of the girls, “I look forward to having friends, it will be a very new experience for me.”

”They’re going to love you,” Allison shrieked as they turned a corner, she turned to the siblings and walked backwards as she spoke, “okay so it’s entirely possible that Elias and I are the only two humans in the friendship group, but it’s good to surround yourself with supernatural beings who will stay loyal.”

”I’m human,” Robbie proudly raised his hand, “so I can be another human.”

”Yeah,” Allison cheered.

It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive at the park where, as promised, a group of friends were sat around in a circle. Three boys and one girl. A boy with dark red hair, another with dark brunet hair, the last boy had light brunet hair. The girl had long dark brunette hair. At the time, they were all laughing loudly about something, Allison, Robbie, and Evelyn could only wonder what. Their laughs quietened down when the trio stopped next to them, they looked up - recognising Allison instantly but not knowing who the other two were. 

“Hello Ms. Bombshell,” the boy with red hair held up his arm to grab Allison’s hand, he tugged her down into his lap, “who have you brought to the dragon’s lair today?”

Once Allison had recovered from her giggling, she sat up in the redhead’s lap, “this is Robbie and Evelyn Stilinski. They’re visiting from out of town, I thought I’d show them around.”

”Stilinski,” Cadence leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, “as in the very special Stilinski your mom keeps talking about?”

”The very same,” Allison rolled her eyes as she leaned back against Harley, “but these two are innocent, as is their father and mother. So no blaming them for my mother’s lack of affection for her own family.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Cadence smiled pleasently to the duo, “that would be hypocritical of me, since my dad is a former loony.”

Evelyn was eager to hear more, she sat down in the gap between Cadence and who she assumed to be Eli, “former loony?”

”The oh so famous Stilinski must have told you the terrifying tale of Matt Daehler,” Cadence raised her eyebrows to the girl, Evelyn paused in thought before nodding, “well he’s my dad.”

”Dad said he died,” Robbie added, still standing up, he was fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves.

The boy next to Evelyn looked up at the boy with a grin, “the undead exist in Beacon Hills, double undead if you’re my mother.”

”I’m not your mother,” Robbie answered, after a moment of silence he began to laugh, "I- I'm kidding, I know you weren't talking about me. I know that."

“Do you want to sit down?” the boy with the double undead mother patted the ground next to him, “I’m Elias.”

Robbie hesitated, but after a ‘go for it’ look from his sister he sat down next to the boy, “Eli? Eli is a nice name.”

”Really? I always thought of Elias as a psycho name,” he hissed, he smiled to Robbie, “which I am not, of course.”

Evelyn looked around the group, “okay so, Cadence,” she pointed to the girl next to her, “Eli,” she pointed to the boy, “so you,” she pointed to the boy with Allison on his lap, “must be Harley?” After he nodded she looked to the boy that had only just looked away from Harley and Allison, “so that leaves you to be Caleb.”

“She’s top of the class,” Harley joked to Caleb.

“Oh I can exceed that,” Evelyn made a ‘pssh’ sound, “check this. You’re bi,” she looked at Caleb, “you’re bi,” then she looked to Cadence, “and you’re gay.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow, “did Allison tell you that?”

”My radar is just that good. I’m a bi wizard.”

Allison shook her head, “I told her all she knows.”

Eli laughed, “what about me?” 

“She didn’t tell me.”

”I’m pansexual,” he smiled, “so… Is Robbie the only straight one here?”

Robbie’s eyes went wide as he looked around the group, he wanted to correct Eli but Evelyn spoke before he could, “oh Allison, you never told me about yourself.”

”Bi,” Allison responded, “Harley, Caleb and I agreed if we started a band we’d be called ‘Bi Bi Bi’.”

Evelyn laughed at the joke and then went quiet, she looked to her brother and gave him a comforting smile knowing he might be afraid of being excluded. In the silence that followed Robbie managed to speak.

“I actually like boys.”

Evelyn stared at her brother in disbelief, “Really?”

”Yes, I like boys. Exclusively boys, no girls.”

“Eliminate the straights,” Harley whispered, “this is fantastic, Robbie, we’re proud of you.”

A smile came to Robbie’s face, he looked up to the Eli boy. Eli was watching him fondly, a small smile on his face, he placed a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. Robbie already liked Eli, a lot. There was no harm in that, was there? The boy had a nice smile, one that Robbie wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

“The gayest squad in Beacon Hills,” Cadence grinned, “man, I’ll drink to that.”

“What a time to be alive,” Caleb added, he let out a quick laugh and nudged his sister, he leaned closer to her and whispered something. Harley and Evelyn clearly heard whatever the secret whisper since Harley let out a loud laugh whilst Evelyn tried to hide her smile, Robbie nervously fidgeted. Evelyn smiled to him, a ‘don’t worry sweetheart’ sort of smile. 

“Now if I’m not mistake,” Harley began as Allison crawled off of his lap, he pointed to Evelyn, “you just heard that comment. Supernatural?”

”She’s a werecoyote,” Robbie interjected, his face suddenly full of excitement.

Caleb tilted his head, “werecoyote, really? A werecoyote Stilinski,” he smiled to Cadence, “her mom is our mom’s cousin.”

“Then we’re related?” Robbie asked, looking between the twins and his own sister.

”Second cousins,” Eli answered for him.

“Cool,” Robbie hummed and nodded, “I haven’t had a cousin before.”

“Well now you have three,” Caleb continued to smile, “me, Cadence, and Lucas.”

Robbie leaned closer to his sister, “Evie, I like Beacon Hills.”

Evelyn smiled across to Allison, who was now picking grass from the ground, the girl glanced up and flashed a smile before brushing a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear, “me too,” Evie eventually replied, she looked away from Allison and to her brother. She could only hope that their future would continue like this. She had been in Beacon Hills for less than an hour, and she never wanted to leave.

* * * * *

Stiles sat next to his father, smiling as he did, “I’m sorry dad,” he began the apology, hoping he could be forgiven easily, “it’s ridiculous how fast time goes by, and I would have come back more often but with Robbie, long journies are difficult for him. And we’ve just had so much.”

”Which is why,” Malia interrupted Stiles, “we’re moving back to Beacon Hills.”

”What?” Stiles looked to his wife in disbelief, “honey, you can’t just make those decisions, come on I have a job, you have a job. The kids, they have friends.”

”No they don’t,” Malia waved a hand, “and we can find new jobs, Stiles come on. I was less than willing to return, but we need to be here for your dad, for our friends. Robbie and Evie have already clearly made a new friend. I hate to say it, but what if we’d all be better off in Beacon Hills.”

“Yes!” Lydia leaned forward, “I agree with Malia, you should move back.”

Stiles frowned, leaning back in the chair, “I suppose it has changed a little bit.”

”Supernatural is embraced and protected in Beacon Hills, with the Supernatural Security Programme, we’ve ben a very peaceful town. And as for the police, well the town’s sheriff is a Hellhound, so security is up there.”

”Married to a Sheriff,” Malia taunted Lydia, “how exciting.”

Lydia didn’t comment on it, she only pulled a face and looked away, then she changed the subject, “Stiles, come on.”

”What about Robbie?” Stiles asked Malia quietly, as though the question were far too delicate, “he wasn’t particularly fond of the travel here, if we go home and ba-”

”We’ll go, just us two. Robbie and Evelyn can stay here. Either with your dad, or Lydia.”

Stiles looked between Malia, Lydia and his dad, all of which looked hopeful, then he let out a sigh, “alright, alright, we’ll talk to the kids about it when they get back from wherever they’ve gone.”

”If I know Allison,” Lydia thought about her daughter, “she’ll be taking them to meet Harley and the others. Harley is Isaac’s kid, by the way.”

”Isaac,” Stiles was surprised to hear that name again, “wow. Did anybody else stay in Beacon Hills?”

Lydia nodded, “Scott and Kira, Liam and Hayden, Mason and Cory, Jackson.”

“Malia and I are the only ones that left?”

Stiles turned to his dad as he nodded, “well,” he sat up as he faced his son, “you’re the only ones that never came back.”

Stiles frowned, “right well, I’ll make a change to that. The Stilinskis are coming back to Beacon Hills!”

Lydia clapped her hands together eagerly, “Scott’s going to be so happy to know you’re coming back.”

“I have to tell him,” Stiles suddenly realised, “actually, I have to surprise him, where is he?”

”Probably at the Supernatural Security Offices.”

”Oh?”

”He does run the security after all,” Lydia shrugged, “I’ll take you there if you want.”

”Sure,” Stiles stood up. 

Malia looked at Noah and then up to the pair, Lydia began to talk, “do you want to come too, Malia? Or do you want to wait with Noah?”

Malia smiled as she moved into Stiles’s former seat, “I’ll stay with Noah, I think the Scott and Stiles reunion can be between the two of them.”

* * * * *

Allison smiled around the group, everybody seemed at ease with Robbie and Evelyn added to the group, she frowned when she realised they’d be gone in the next few days. Eagerly, Allison jumped onto her feet, “what say we make Evie’s and Robbie’s days in Beacon Hills days to remember?”

”Days?” Eli suddenly seemed to worry, “you’re not here permenantly?”

Robbie shook his head, “visiting grandpa.”

“That sucks,” Harley added, “you totally fit in, you’d be a perfect addition to the group.”

Robbie’s face lit up, he grabbed Evelyn’s arm and turned to her, “Evie, Evie, we fit in here! We should stay, I have friends.”

Evelyn smiled to her brother, but the smile faded, “Robs we’re only here until Saturday, I’m sorry.”

”But I have friends here Evie, I’ve never had friends before. They’re not mean to me like at home.”

The group were all intently listening to the conversation, their facial expressions changed at Robbie’s declaration. Evie looked around the group and shook her head, “Robbie, I’m sorry.”

In a sudden rush Robbie stood up, “this isn’t fair, we belong here!” He took several steps backwards, “I want to spend more than a few days here, I want to stay,” Robbie left the area of the group and sat down by himself. The group watched him as he began to pull the grass from the ground. Evie and Eli stood up at the same time. 

“You should go over to him.”

Evie shook her head, “Robbie always runs off when things like this happen, if I were to go after him, he’d run off again.”

“Perhaps false hope would have been a better option than harsh truth,” Eli whispered, he tucked his hands into his pockets and made his way over to Robbie. He took a seat next to him, Robbie looked up at Eli and even from the distance, Evie could see him smile.

Evie was amazed, less than an hour in Beacon Hills and she had already made her brother run away, although it was nice seeing that somebody else already very clearly cared for him. The others looked to Evie with concern.

”Is he going to be okay?” Harley asked.

She nodded, “yeah, he’ll be fine.”

”What actually happened?” 

”Sometimes, Robbie doesn’t like accepting the changes,” she looked around at them and pressed her lips together, “listen, my brother is like… That. I’m sorry.”

”God, don’t apologise,” Cadence smiled at her, “never, ever apologise for something like that. Sorry is a word that should be used for events that you can stop. Like ‘I’m so sorry I dropped your phone in the toilet’.”

”Oh my god, will you ever be over that,” Caleb groaned. 

“No, because there’s literally no explanation for you having my phone in the bathroom in the first place.”

Caleb didn’t say anything, he nodded to her instead. The group ended up breaking out into laughter, which managed to catch the attention of Robbie and Eli. 

“Are they laughing at me?”

“No,” Eli kept his hand on Robbie’s back, “they’re not like that, trust me.”

”But they laughed at me earlier, when Caleb said something.”

”That was about me.”

”Was it?”

”I’m pretty sure,” Eli was still smiling at the boy.

“Oh, are you okay?”

“Yeah, whatever they say about me isn’t to hurt me, in fact I’m sure I would have laughed myself if I had heard.”

Robbie nodded, “do you think I would have laughed?”

”I think you would,” Eli smiled, he shuffled closer and then hesitantly placed an arm around Robbie’s shoulder, “Robbie, I’ve known you for five minutes but I already think you’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met. People would never want to hurt you in any sort of way - it’s clear.”

Robbie couldn’t help but smile, Eli knew exactly what to do and what to say. Robbie leaned against Eli and let his head fall back onto Eli’s shoulder, “you’re really kind Eli.”

Eli let out a laugh, “thanks, I guess.”

Robbie closed his eyes, “I just don’t want to leave, I like having friends.”

”You must have been happy at home.”

”No, nobody liked me there. They all thought I was weird,” he looked down at his hands as he fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeve, “but I'm not weird. I'm autistic, and everyone there acts like... Like I'm different, but I'm like everybody else.”

“Exactly, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

“You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. Other than Evie, she’s my sister so nobody can really be better than she is. Oh, and my mother and father, so you're the fourth nicest person.”

“Fair enough,” Eli chuckled, he looked back over his shoulder to the other group, “hey, do you want to go back to everyone now?”

After a moment of hesitation, Robbie shook his head, “I’m still only going to be here for a few days, so I shouldn't make friends because I'll lose them.”

Eli stood up and held out his hand to Robbie, “come on, how about we make the next few days ones you won't forget. You can make friends who will cherish you and always contact you no matter where you are."

Robbie looked up at the boy who was patiently waiting with his hand held out, Eli’s smile was genuine, it didn’t take him as long to mak his decision this time. He reached up and latched his hand onto Eli’s. Eli pulled him up and to stop him from stumbling placed his hand on his waist as soon as he was standing. There was a moment of something, Robbie didn’t know what it was, but it was something. Eli then started walking Robbie back to the group of friends.

One thing that Robbie noticed, he hadn’t let go of Eli’s hand on the walk back. Eli didn’t seem to car too much, but that didn’t stop Robbie from panicking about it. They both sat down with the group, they managed to join in some conversation about Caleb and Cadence’s brother. Robbie sat next to his sister and Eli sat the other side of him.

“You better now?” Evie asked Robbie, he nodded quickly.

“Eli told me to make the days here days I won’t forget.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“We should get going somewhere else,” Allison suddenly stood up, “I promised a grand tour of Beacon Hills.”

“We can tag along, right?” Harley raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

“Duh,” Allison laughed, “the more the merrier.”


End file.
